What Are You?
by scarlet700
Summary: Tenten thinks that Neji as a big secret, and although she is correct, what she has in mind is just WAY off and Neji is definitely going to have some fun proving all her theories wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I don't know how I came up with this one, I must have been drunk or high or something, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Our Bridge_**

The brown-haired kunoichi sighed as her lips met with the expensive china of a tea shop. Two weeks ago she had made it a goal to find out exactly what Neji Hyuga was; she had always wondered about it. No one ever got to see the inside of his house, his hair was incredibly long, he had an almost feminine face and always wore baggy clothes. You never saw him staring at girls or even glancing at his fan-girls. It was like he wasn't from the male species! So it brought her to question whether he was hiding the fact that he was a female or if he was just gay. She would never dream of asking him if he were gay in fear of that she was wrong and then he would be mad at her, besides she wouldn't be attracted to him if he were a girl, right? So she found herself sitting in his favourite tea shop, drinking a cup of Jasmine tea.

He had been there for fifteen minutes and he had finished his second cup of white tea, just staring out the window at the heavy down pour of rain. She wished that she could see what he was thinking with that extremely distant look in his eyes. She had figured out how to see certain emotions in his eyes, but she still felt like she had a lot to learn.

She placed the small cup on the table, carefully as not to break it, and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. She had been hoping that he would at least have had someone come meet him; female or male, anything would be more interesting than this. The small bell on the door rang as someone new entered the shop. She rolled her eyes at this woman; she was too perfect in Tenten's opinion. Needle straight black hair at waist's length, shocking blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes, and a petite hour glass figure. It was a typical civilian girl and Tenten knew that even if this lady was ten times as pretty as she was now that this she still wouldn't catch Neji's attention.

Her observant eyes shifted toward the Hyuga prodigy as he straightened himself out, placing his hands on his lap. Her eyes narrowed as the awfully perfect woman made her way over to Neji's table. She watched in amazement as he stood up and allowed the young lady to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. The corner of his lips twitched up in a ghost of a smile as he nodded in greeting. Tenten glared at the back of the woman's head and clenched something in her hands. A crack sounded through the shop and she gasped. She had just crushed the fine china of the tea shop. Placing her hand over her mouth, she called the waitress over and quickly paid for the cup, all the while glancing over at Neji's table.

They were having some sort of conversation that she couldn't make out. The lady was rambling on and on waving her hands in the air while Neji simply nodded at everything she said. She had been friends with Neji's for over seven years and best friends for three, but she could still never get him to sit still long enough for them to have this sort of conversation, even if she had to do most of the talking. It hurt her heart to know that her crush would never respond to her in such a way, but she would definitely get to the bottom of this, starting with who in the world that woman was.

She made her way over to the exit and was stopped in her tracks as the lady stood up and said, "I'll see you at the wedding then."

"Of course. Have a fond trip home." Neji replied in his usual monotone voice. The lady nodded and opened the door allowing the cold breeze to howl through the shop. Tenten shivered and wished that she had brought a jacket along with her, but if she had expected a storm to break out, she would never have changed out of her usual ninja outfit. She was wearing black shorts ending in the middle of her thigh and a marble purple tank top, showing off a centimetre of her stomach, and her usual ninja shoes. She rubbed her arms up and down while walking towards the young Hyuga. She sat down next to him and said, "This weather sure is funny isn't it?"

"Indeed." Neji replied curtly. Tenten rolled her eyes at his usual one word replies and shifted uncomfortably at what to say next. She never knew what would be the best way to start a conversation with him and keep it going.

Neji swallowed hard and tried to fight the blush that was threatening to creep up to his cheeks. It had become very hard to stay around Tenten ever since she had decided to wear her civilian clothes more often. He had to work so hard not to pull her into his arms and kiss her right now, as she rubbed her thigh against his. He had to think of something to get out of this situation quickly. Tenten smiled and said, "You don't mind if I'm here right?"

"Weren't you just leaving?" He questioned, lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow. A frown was set deep in her features as she thought about what she could say next. She plastered a fake smile on her lips and answered, "I was, wasn't I?"

"Well then, let me walk you home." Neji replied as he stood up and offered her one hand. Tenten blushed and took the hand he was offering her. From the outside Neji was cold and unfeeling, but when you got to know him as well as Tenten did, then you would realize that he was actually very caring and quite a gentlemen. Tenten led the way out of the shop, and as if by some miracle the sun came out from behind the clouds. She smiled in awe as the water allowed everything in the village to glister. She deeply inhaled the fresh smell of rain and smiled brightly at Neji as they walked down the road. The corners of Neji's lips lifted in a return smile as he gazed at her beautiful face.

She was so beautiful when her face was filled with a bright happiness. He wished that she would smile like that all the time and it was slightly frustrating to know that he was the cause of most of her frowns, but he just couldn't bring himself to be completely open with her.

He hadn't been around very often, since becoming an ANBU, he had been receiving a lot more missions and so he cherished the times that he did get to spend with her. He snapped out of his thoughts when Tenten broke into her musical laughter and grabbed hold of his hand and arms saying, "Oh look Neji! Isn't that rainbow beautiful?"

"Sure." He replied, unsure of what she wanted him to say.

"Let's go see where it ends." She said and broke into a run, still holding onto his hand. Neji smirked at the feeling of her warm hand within his. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the feeling of her touching him. They ran side by side with Tenten laughing now and again. They stopped by a lake and she whispered, "I'm sure the end would be there in that forest."

"Tenten, a rainbow doesn't have an end. The closer you get to it, the further the end becomes." He said, frowning at her childishness.

"Nonsense! Everything has an end, somewhere." She argued and continued to pull him toward the forest. He sighed mentally and followed her. She came to a stop by a small wooden bridge crossing over a small creek in the middle of the forest. Forgetting completely about the rainbow, she let go of Neji's hand, much to his disappointment, and hesitantly walked onto the bridge, making sure that it was stable. She smiled and looked down over the railing. She leaned forearms against the railing and looked at her reflection in the water. Thoughts of the beautiful lady with Neji this morning came flowing back into her mind. She couldn't believe that he was going to get married to that woman. The Hyuga elders must be forcing him into the marriage; that was the only rational explanation there was for this situation.

She sighed as Neji mimicked her position and looked at their reflection. Her face was filled with sorrow and he wanted to pull her into a tight embrace and reassure her that whatever was troubling her would quickly vanish, but he restrained his emotions and settled for questioning, "What's troubling you, Tenten?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"I never considered it to be any of your business." Neji answered, knowing that she was talking about the wedding.

"Of course it's my business!" She snapped. "My teammate and best friend is getting married and I never even knew until today!"

"Tenten, that was my far-distant aunt. Her daughter is getting married tomorrow and she wants me to walk her down the aisle." He explained, clearing up her misunderstanding of the situation. She turned to him with hopeful eyes. Neji smiled a sweet, breath taking genuine smile, he only shared with her, and wiped her tears away with her thumbs. He gazed into her brown eyes not removing his hands from either side of her face. He had the urge to kiss her and, by the way she was closing her eyes and leaning in, he could tell that she wanted him to kiss her, too. He leaned in closer for a second and then regained his senses.

He cleared his throat, causing Tenten to open her eyes, and dropped his hands back to his side. Avoiding eye contact, he said, "It is almost night time. We should get going."

"Yeah… sure." She hesitated. Sighing in defeat, she shuffled her feet off the bridge. Was Neji really gay or was he just not attracted her? What type of girls did he like anyway? She didn't know, but she really wanted to find out.

The young adults kept stealing glances at each other all the way to Tenten's home. She lived alone now; she found it easier than waking up her parents every time she walked into the house. It was also a lot more peaceful. Her home came up too quickly for both of them. Even though they hadn't spoken the entire trip home, it was nice just being in each other's company. Tenten unlocked the door and turned to face the Hyuga prodigy and inquired, "Would you like to come in?"

Neji scanned Tenten's form and felt his blood rush. He was sure that if he stepped inside her house now that he would not be able to stop himself from making love to her. He shook his head and politely replied, "I'm afraid not. I have some matters to attend to."

"Alright. Well, then goodnight." She smiled and started closing the door.

"Tenten?" Neji quickly intervened.

"Yes?" She asked, opening the door with a small smile.

"Why is it that you were troubled with the thought of me getting married?" He questioned, hoping that it was not simply because she was being a good friend. Tenten shrugged and said, "I guess, I just didn't want you to make a wrong decision so early in your life. I mean, we are only 19."

"Thank you, Tenten." He mumbled and turned around, starting his journey home. He didn't know what he wanted her to say, but that was exactly the words he didn't want to hear from her perfectly plump lips. He sighed and walked through the Hyuga estate gates.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Please comment and ideas are always welcome. I would just like to warn you that I am writing exams at the moment and so my updates might just be a little slow, but I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading._**

**_-Scarlet700_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Hello my lovely readers, I am back with another chapter. I would like to personally thank you all for your very kind reviews. I have sent personal messages to most of you and for those of you who didn't receive one, it is because you were Guest or because you weren't signed in. _**

**_I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and that you stick with me until the very end, because without you I have no inspiration._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Wedding_**

The weapon mistress moaned, as the sunlight caressed her face, and rolled over to the shaded part of her bed. The birds outside her window, in the old oak tree, were singing their wake up song, signalling that it was time for her to start her day. Slowly, she reached up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then yawned, stretching her entire body. Opening her eyes, she allowed them to adjust to the light, as her thin see-through turquoise curtains did little to block out the sunlight.

She smiled and brought her arms around her white and turquoise seashell bedcovers, pulling them tightly around her body, while taking a deep breath and exhaled noisily. She sat up straight and smiled excitedly, as the realization that she was going to be Neji's date to the wedding, dawned upon her.

She got up from the bed, slipping on her slippers, and walked over to her closet with one thought in mind. She opened the double door cherry-wood cupboard to reveal the white kimono with purple flower patterns and purple lining. She wasn't a very girlie girl, but she was so ecstatic last night that after Neji had left, she had popped into the nearest dress shop and had looked for the best dress and, with the help of the storekeeper, she had finally found the perfect dress. She would do anything for Neji, and she hoped that he liked the dress.

Tenten's smile dropped off of her face as she took a deep breath, thinking back to last night on the bridge. She had been extremely liberated when Neji had explained the details of the wedding. A pain that had formed in her chest, when she had thought that he was the one to be wed, had been lifted and it seemed slightly easier to breathe. Part of her had hoped that the reason why Neji wouldn't get married to that lady was because he was in love with her, but the more logical part of her knew that, if anything, it would be because he wasn't interested in marriage. She was ninety-nine per cent that he wasn't attracted to her, but her heart swelled at that one per cent that could prove her wrong. She only wished that she was about to attend her own wedding, where Neji would be waiting for her at the altar.

She sighed, closing her cupboard doors. Someone as magnificent as Neji, who had several walls built around him, would never give himself to someone as ordinary as Tenten. She hadn't even broken through his second wall, and, although, she knew those walls were to protect himself, she couldn't help but think that he was pushing her away more than others. She knew that she should be grateful for him just paying attention to her, but his rejection really hurt her. She yearned for him to be honest with her. He was the one she wanted to wake up next to every morning. She wanted him to be the father of her children.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of flapping wings. Immediately she grabbed a kunai off of her dresser and turned toward her window in battle stance. She let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and chuckled nervously. It was only a white pigeon, who upon closer inspection, had a fairly small scroll tied to its ankle. Placing the kunai back on the dresser, she slowly approached the beautiful creature. It allowed her to untie the black ribbon and with one loud chirp disappeared from the window, soaring into the blue sky.

Tenten watched in amazement as it flew back to its master. She moved to the bed, when the bird was out of sight, and sat at the edge while unrolling the tiny piece of paper and read:

_Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen in 1 hour. We will walk to the wedding from there. Tenten, small reactions start big effects._

_-Neji_

Ever since Naruto had beaten Neji, in the chunin exams five years, teaching him that people can indeed change their fate, he had gained the habit of sending her notes with a pigeon; the symbol of a bird freed from his cage. These notes were only sent to her. It was his way of showing her that he trusted her enough to display the fact that he had taken Naruto's teachings to heart. She was so very proud of him maturing in such a way to throw his old ideals out the window.

_'Maybe he wants to start something new with me.' _She thought as she lifted herself from the bed. She couldn't understand why he would want to start something now, when he hadn't even so much as smiled to her through all their years of friendship, but she knew that whatever the reason, she was glad that he had decided to give her a chance. Shaking he slightly bowed head with a small smile gracing her lips, she pushed all thoughts of the future to the outskirts of her mind; it was time to get ready.

One hour was the exact amount of time she needed to get ready for this day. She wanted to look her best and for that she needed to spend a little extra time on her appearance. Gently she placed the note under a pen on the dresser and mad her way into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she allowed the room to fill with steam as she stripped off all her clothing. Grabbing a special scented soap from the cupboard, climbed into the shower and lathered the soap within her hands. She felt all giddy inside at the thought of seeing Neji's expression. She took the loofa, mixing the soap onto it and ran it over her body.

He had never shown any amount of surprise at what she would wear and it used to hurt her feelings, but when she saw that he did the same to all his fan girls, the pain slowly eased away. _'Today he's going to see me.'_ She thought as she started to wash her hair with rose scented shampoo. She had always laughed at people who were in love and had once vowed never to fall to mushy pieces just because of a male, but here she was acting like a love struck fool. It was dangerous for shinobi to fall in love as their life span was not as long as others and one could die at any moment. Tenten's heart clenched at the thought of Neji dying and she gasped at the intense pain she felt. She placed her hands on the wall for support and held back the tears that were threatening to over flow. Once she had regained her sense, the pain left as quickly as it came.

Shutting her eyes tight, she took a deep breath and turned off the water. Wrapping a white towel, that only reached the middle of her thighs, around her body, she made her way back into the bedroom, smiling at the steam that rose from her body. She sat down on the bed and took out some body lotion from her bedside table. There really was no reason for the cream since the kimono touched the ground, but she wanted to be soft to the touch. She slipped on the dress and sat down in front of the dresser and started applying a faint trace of blush to her cheeks. She wasn't such a big fan of makeup, as girls tended to over use it, but she didn't mind putting on some blush and lip-gloss. She smiled at her reflection and then focused on her hair.

She had always wanted to show Neji what she looked like with her hair completely down, but she wasn't going to do that in front of thousands of people and wreck her reputation. It had to be something special between her and the Hyuga prodigy. She tapped her chin with her index finger and gazed down at her hair-elastics that she usually used to tie her twin buns into place and smiled as an idea entered her mind. Taking hold of two chopsticks, she mad a low side bun, leaving out two pieces to frame her face. Smiling at her mirror image, she stood up grabbing her purse and slipped on her usual ninja shoes and mad a bee-line toward the exit. She didn't want to be late and knowing Neji, he would be early. _'What if he already left?'_ she thought as she walked down the stairs. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was just going to make herself panic, besides Neji was too much of a gentleman to ditch her.

She walked down the street, receiving whistles and hungry looks from many men and was overly glad that she had put on a touch of blush; it was a good excuse for her red cheeks. She rolled her eyes as she spotted a bunch of girls almost drooling across the road. They were so pathetic in her opinion. All her worries and doubt were washed away as her eye made contact with the man of her dreams. Her breath was taken away by his appearance. He was wearing a black kimono with royal blue trimming and his headband had been replaced with a plain black material. He looked like something out of a fairy tale. Tenten, now, found those ogling girls very irksome and had half a mind to smack some sense into them, but decided against it as Neji spotted her and was already making his way toward her, causing the girls to frown and walk away.

She ignored the intense heat in the pit of her stomach and met him halfway. She smiled up at him, as he was a full head taller than her, and noted, "Early as usual."

"You are on time." He returned and held out his arm. Smiling brightly, she took his arm and allowed him to lead the way. Tenten felt her heart race at his mere touch, and tried, a failed attempt, to ignore the tingling sensation that was spreading through her entire body. He had such soft hands, which surprised her considering he was so dangerous in battle. She smiled even brighter at the thought of him being as gentle as his hands on the inside.

Neji noticed her stare and had to stop himself from smirking. He knew that the females found him attracted to and it was only an added bonus that Tenten also found him appealing. He closed his eyes and tried to will his attraction to her away, but it stayed firm, sending heat to his lower regions. He groaned mentally and said, "You look lovely today Tenten."

"Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself." She replied calmly, but was actually jumping on the inside. She couldn't believe that he had noticed. Just as she was about to say something, the wedding venue came into sight. She frowned. She had hoped to spend some more time with him, but now he had to perform his duty. She slipped her arms out from his, only to earn herself a bewildered expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Don't you have to go to your cousin?" Tenten inquire, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you not want to accompany me?" He asked quietly. He was slightly worried that she didn't want to be seen with him. Tenten looked up into his eyes and thought that she saw a flash of pain in them, but wiped that thought aside, thinking that she must've imagined it. She tried to keep the smile on her face, but it didn't quite work and ended up making her lower lip quiver. "I don't want to get in the way."

"You're lying. What is bothering you?" he inquired as he took a step closer toward her.

"I don't want to force my company on you just because I'm your date. I mean, what if your family-"

"I'm sure my family will be very fond of you." he interrupted. "I am not ashamed of you Tenten. I do not wish for you to leave my side." He reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Positive" he confirmed with a nod. Her smiled returned to her face and he couldn't help but return it. Intertwining their fingers he led the way into the building. Just as everything was for the Hyuga family, the wedding was ginormous. White rose petals adorned the floors with white material hung from the ceiling, connecting by the chandelier. There were over three hundred guests all dressed in their best kimonos.

Neji sighed at his family and led Tenten into the bride's dressing room. The lady Tenten had seen yesterday who was sitting on the bed stood up in greeting, "Why hello Neji, and who is this?"

"Aunt Ran, this is Tenten, my teammate and dear friend." Neji introduced the brown-haired kunoichi.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Ran and that is my daughter Shiori." Ran stood up and held out her hand. Tenten firmly shook it and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Why aren't you a charming one? Neji, you sure know how to pick them." Shiori said as she waving from in front of the dresser. Neji shook his head slowly and said, "She is not my girlfriend."

"That's right, Shiori. Neji isn't interested in girls, am I right Neji?" Ran answered as she, made her way over to her daughter, and started braiding her hair. Tenten looked at Neji and waited for an answer. Was this what she was waiting for? Was she about to hear the truth about Neji? She swallowed the new lump in her throat and had to stop herself from falling over when Neji answered, "Yes, aunt you are correct."

Tenten shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be possible. Neji wasn't gay?! He just couldn't be. She faked a smile as he smiled down at her and slowly took her hand back from within his. She missed the frown that appeared on his lips, as she looked down at the ground. Did he say something wrong? Looking up at his aunt he inquired, "What time will the wedding begin?"

"In ten minutes. You could show Tenten to her seat and then come back to fetch Shiori." She said placing a comb in the young bride's hair. Neji nodded and held the door open for Tenten. Tenten smiled at the mother and said, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too my dear, I hope to see more of you around." She said and winked. Tenten shook her head and left the room, wondering what in the world Ran could have meant by that. Neji guided her to her chair and she wasn't surprised to see that she was seated next to Hinata the Hyuga heiress. She greeted Hinata quietly as Neji left.

He returned with the bride and the entire chapel stood up as the bride passed them in a gorgeous wedding gown, but Tenten only had one thought in mind. _'Neji is gay?'_

**_Author's note: Again, I would like to thank for all the reviews and I hope that you continue to read and support this story. _**

**_-scarlet700_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Hello my lovely readers. I do apologize for taking long to update, but I would like to do my best with this story, which unfortunately takes quite a while. I hope that you enjoy this chapter._**

**_I, also, would like to thank you for reading my story and for taking the time to review and thank you to my silent readers._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Time Has Come_**

_"Are you ready for this?" Tenten's mother, Runo, asked with tears streaming down her face, as she placed the sparkly sheen veil on her only daughter's head, covering elaborate hairstyle. Tenten smiled fondly at her mother's reaction. She loved her parents very much and was sure if anything happened to them, a piece of her would die along with them, but it was time for her to leave her beloved family and start a family of her own with the man that she loved. She had been particularly surprised when he had proposed to her when the wedding had ended, saying that he loved her with all his heart and that he would never be able to live without her. _

_Immediately, she had jumped into his arms almost knocking him over and had whispered 'yes', trailing sweet kisses along his jawline. She loved the feeling of his skin against her lips and she didn't want it to end, but she could sense that he was slightly uncomfortable showing affection in such a public place at an event that his own family was attending, and so she pulled away with a bashful blush adorning her already red cheeks. He had smiled at her with a genuine smile that was reserved for only her and whispered, "Later."_

_A shiver ran down her spine at his words, and she could swear that the very memory brought that very same shiver of pleasure back. She couldn't exactly remember what happened after that, but she did remember waking up in her bed feeling extremely blissful. She sighed longingly, she wanted to see him again and she didn't think that she could wait for the wedding to start. Everyone knew that it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding, but she really couldn't care less about stupid superstitions. _

_Her mother smiled nostalgically and patted her cheek in a show of how much she truly loved her. Wiping away the tears, that had been smudging her makeup, she said, "Are you nervous? There is still time to back out of this, you know."_

_"Mom." Tenten scowled, mortified at her mother's words. "No power on earth would make me even think about leaving Neji at the altar."_

_"Are you sure about this Tenten? You know that your father and I will always welcome you back with arms wide open." Her mother inquired worriedly. She couldn't help but feel that her daughter was rushing into things and had to wonder what Neji had done to the weapon mistress to make her this determined to marry him. Runo shook these thoughts from her mind. She trusted her daughter and her judgement; if she thought that Neji was truly the one for her, then she would just have to put up with it. Tenten, took hold of both her mother's hands and said, "I know that you still see me as your little girl, but I know what I'm doing, mom. I love him and nothing is going to change that."_

_"Okay, well, it's time to leave my darling." She replied, placing a kiss on either side of Tenten's face. Sniffling, she placed the veil over her face and turned her daughter around to look into the mirror, saying, "Do you see that beautiful woman in the mirror?"_

_"Yes, mom." She said, rolling her eyes at her mother's antics._

_"That is a woman who had grown up to be a very amazing person and who will continue to make her family proud." Runo explained and for the last time patted her little girl's head like she had done well at school. Tenten smiled as she struggled to keep her tears from overflowing, ruining her makeup in the process. She was going to miss her parents so much. _

_"I promise I won't let you down." Tenten said, holding her head up high; the true picture of elegance and beauty. Her mom nodded once and opened the double doors for her. _

_It was a short walk toward the main banquet hall, but Tenten took her time walking as she smiled at all the wonderful decorations that had been prepared beforehand. White and red rose petals were scattered over the flowers as candles gave the halls and rooms a warm and content feelings. White chiffon hanged from the walls joining at the chandelier, creating an intertwined and marvellous architecture to the ceiling. She couldn't have been more pleased with décor and she would remember to thank Neji's family, which would soon be her own family, for creating such a wonderful venue for her. _

_She took deep breaths, reminding herself not to run towards her dad, as she saw her father waiting at the ceremony hall's door with unshed tears in his eyes. He was acting all tough, but she knew how hard it must be for her father to little go of daddy's little girl. She smiled sadly at her father and said, "I'll be okay, dad."_

_"I know you will, my angel. I know you will. I wouldn't have let you marry him if I knew that he wouldn't take care of you." He said with a threatening look in his eyes that disappeared in an instant. She giggled daintily and smiled at her father. He was very large in stature and the scar on his face made him seem very intimidating at times, but he was really just a very big teddy bear. _

_The wedding march started playing, signalling that it was time for the wedding to start. She let out a shaky breath as her father put her arm around his, placing her hand on his for arm and holding her hand with his other hand. Everyone stood from the seats and turned to see who had just walked in with a scowl present on their expressions and scolding eyes. The smiled was wiped off her expression when she looked toward where Neji was standing and saw another man in a suit standing next to him. The man turned to see who had interrupted and Tenten gasped when she recognized the man a Sasuke._

_Her world started spinning at the thought that Sasuke was going to marry _her_ Neji. She fainted on the spot not wanting to be alive in this world any longer. _

"Tenten." Neji said loudly as he slightly shook the brown-eyed kunoichi. Tenten's eyes snapped open, causing Neji to take a step away to look at her completely. She looked fine and there was no disturbance in her chakra flow, he guessed that she must have been having a nightmare, to make her scream in such a way. Tenten blushed and sat up, wiping away the slight trace of sweat on her forehead. Looking around the room, she recognized her bedroom and wondered what on earth Neji was doing there.

Gazing into his pupil-less white eyes, she questioned, "Neji, why are you in my bedroom?"

"I knocked on the front door, but you never answered. I then heard you scream and decided to break the door down. It was only when I reached your bedroom when I realized that you were just having a nightmare." Neji explained with his usual stoic mask in place.

"But that does not explain why you're here in the first place." She retorted, folding her arms across her chest as she held his gaze. She had to remind herself to concentrate and not get lost in his endless eyes. Turning around, Neji headed toward the door and said, "We are to report to Lady Hokage's office. She had assigned has to a mission."

"Right." She said, throwing the blanket away from her body, revealing her skimpy pj-s as Neji turned around. His breath hitched as he looked over Tenten's hardly covered body. Her shorts barely covered her thighs and her strap shirt exposed her entire stomach, only covering her breasts. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes, feeling heat surge down to his lower regions. The urge to grab her and make her his was almost overwhelming. He had to leave _now_. Without another word, the young Hyuga spun on his heel and headed toward the exit.

Tenten sighed miserably. It was like Neji was disgusted by the very sight of her. Shaking her head, she walked toward her closet, ready to start her day.

* * *

"Look it's a very simple mission." Tsunade sighed as she shuffled through her files. "Guy will be posing as Lee's father who is taking you on holiday and Tenten and Neji will be acting as newlyweds."

"Pardon me?" Neji said as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Is there a problem? You have gone on missions like this before." Tsunade huffed as she tapped her fingers on the desk, getting impatient with Neji's strange behaviour. Regaining his composure, Neji's eyes turned cold as he replied, "No, not at all."

"Very well. You will be setting out in about an hour." Tsunade said dismissively, closing the file. The team bowed toward the blonde Hokage, deciding not to take the situation any further, and trailed out of the office.

Tenten sighed as Neji ignored her and looked in anyway but toward her. She was exploding with happiness and wanted to giggle like a little girl who finally got a Christmas toy, but she remained from doing this as not to annoy the Hyuga prodigy. According to her knowledge, Neji was no longer a virgin as he had gone on many missions that would be necessary to seduce the enemy, so why was he bothered by going on one with her?

It was probably because she was his friend and wasn't interested in her. Her dream from earlier that morning replayed in her mind. Of course, she knew that Sasuke was not gay, since he was dating Sakura, but her heart clenched at the thought of Neji. Neji had confirmed that he was not interested in women at the wedding they had been at and so that meant that he was indeed gay. She sighed, not wanting to face the truth, but what else was there to do, but her depressing state was quickly replaced with anger. Why didn't he tell her that he was gay? They were best friends and although he never opened very often toward her, he had shared quite a few personal facts about himself. She promised that she would find out the truth one way or another.

* * *

**_Author's note: Please don't kill me, for the extremely short chapter, but the next one will be extra-long. _**

**_Reviews, thought, or ramblings are welcomed._**

**_-Scarlet700_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Hello my darlings, so as promised this chapter will be significantly longer. I would, also, like to inform you that I plan on making every chapter (from this one on) long to fit more of the story in without creating thousands of chapters. I don't know where this story is going either, only that Tenten and Neji will be on their way to happily ever after._**

**_Thank you to my silent readers and to those of you who reviewed, they always make me smile, no matter how short. I am just pointing out in case you haven't noticed that I have changed the rating, just to be safe. So if you do not read M rated fics then I suggest that you quickly stop reading this story. I am sorry if you wanted to find out what will happen, but I will not make it graphic at all. _**

**_You have been warned. I hope that you enjoy this chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!_**

* * *

**_Chapter: Mystery_**

Tenten froze as she gazed at the limited amount of clothing that hung in her closet. She was a very practical person and as a shinobi objects such makeup, tight clothes, and ridiculously high shoes were something she preferred to avoid, only realizing now that it could have come in handy. What was she going to do? She didn't read much and she hardly had to time to go to the movies, but she was fairly certain that women who had just gotten married wore more flattering clothes than torn pants and baggy shirts. Slamming her cupboard doors shut, she growled in frustration as she glared at her empty suit case, as if it would magically fill up under her frightening gaze.

She shook her head in defeat as she sighed and made her way over to her dresser. Pulling out some hair merchandise, she threw them into her bag, every single one landing in the bag due to her perfect aim, and uncovered her purse from the left hand drawer. She would simply have to buy clothes and other 'womanly' necessities, since she couldn't borrow anything from her friends. Hinata was too short, Ino's breasts were too big, and Sakura's chest was too flat, so this was her only option, unless Neji had some clothes for her.

She giggled softly to herself. At least one good thing came out of finding out Neji was gay, she had a shopping partner, even though she wasn't particularly fond of shopping, but she knew it could be fun with_ certain_ people.

Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. She didn't understand why Neji would want to be gay. Did a girl hurt him? What if he was traumatized? Tenten shook these thought aside. That couldn't be possible. As far as she knew, someone had to mean a lot to you to be traumatized by them leaving you, and Neji hadn't allowed anyone to get close to him ever since the death of his father. She knew the story very well and even though she bore no grudge against Hiashi or the Main Branch Family, as Neji had for so many years, she still seemed to feel hatred fill her heart. She had studied many psychology scrolls and had often read about people who lost their sanity due to their loneliness. Of course there were always people there for Neji, but did he feel that eternal loneliness that could crush a person, because his father wasn't there?

He was not one who spoke of his emotions and he often kept his opinions to himself and she had frequently wondered if this was out of it so as not to get his curse seal activated or because he thought that no one cared? Her eyes drifted toward their team photo and smiled sadly at the barely concealed annoyance on the young Hyuga's face.

Blinking twice, she came out of her trance and zipped her bag. Picking it up effortlessly, she jumped out of the window and jumped from roof top to roof top toward the entrance gate. It was really convenient to just be able to leave the apartment for weeks or months without the landlord throwing a hissy fit, since it was a very likely possibility that they might die on said mission. Plus, she had the luxury of her parents not going completely over board about her being gone for too long.

Her parents would never be able to understand, because they were normal civilians. She didn't come from a prestigious ninja family, unlike _some_ people, but she would be damned before she was called second best. Her father owned a well-known restaurant and her mother was an interior designer, known for doing the Hyuga and Uchiha compounds. Tenten was proud of her family even if they didn't know the difference between a shuriken and a kunai.

Tenten laughed at the memory of her mother looking at a kunai like it was an alien and dropped to the ground with a muted thud. Lifting her head, she revealed her bright smile, which was instantly wiped away by the sight of Neji leaning against the wooden post, deep in thought as he looked at the thick forest foliage. She smiled taking in his appearance. This was the first time she had ever seen him in civilian clothes and it suited him rather well. His head band had been replaced with a black cloth, he was wearing a plain white T-shirt and black long pants with closed toe shoes.

She felt a giddy feeling fill her chest at the sight of him and she had to remind herself that he was gay or a woman. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she dropped her bag at the foot of the opposite post and walked toward him with uncertain steps. It was always tricky approaching Neji what with his mood swings. The white-eyed young man opened his eyes as Tenten came closer, inwardly shocked at the usual shinobi clothes adorning her body. He was slightly disappointed, since he had hoped to see her in civilian clothes, much like himself.

Swallowing hard, Tenten berated herself for wanting to ruin such a perfect friendship just for the sake of a mission. At the very least she had to make sure that he wouldn't hate her for doing this. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"What is it that you are referring to?" Neji asked, not bothering to look at her as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Acting like a married couple, it entails close contact and kissing… and other stuff." She explained, shifting her weight onto the other leg. Neji had to stop himself from immediately saying that it was more than okay. Letting out a silent shaky breath, he closed his eyes as heat travelled to her lower regions at the thought of Tenten engaging in such activities with him. He wanted to jump her right now, but knew that it would be a highly inappropriate place. He nodded stiffly in reply, not sure what his voice would come out as, and returned his attention to the dirt road in front of him, hoping to get his mind off of what Tenten's skin would feel like against his.

Tenten frowned, feeling her heart sink, at his obvious uncomfortable reply. She couldn't have had imagined that he would be able to affect her to such an extent, but she guessed that when you're in love everything is heightened. From the outside Neji looked like a perfectly sculpted statue, but Tenten could see that he wasn't entirely okay with having close physical contact with her; a thought that made her want to scream and cry all at once. Every good shinobi knew that it was best to cut off your emotions during a mission, something she would not be able to do this time. She had waited seven years to have a closer relationship with Neji and she would not be able to hide her feelings toward the young man, but she knew her attachment to the Hyuga could be the downfall to the mission.

Fighting the half of her that wanted to be with Neji no matter what, the weapon mistress suggested, "Maybe I should be replaced for this mission."

Neji was sure that his heart had stopped for a moment as her words hit him like a bomb. Anxiety and panic filled his chest at the thought of Tenten not coming on the mission with him. The thought of her not wanting to be close to him crossed his mind and he felt a wave of anger wash over him, but it was quickly replaced with confusion. He knew for a fact that Tenten liked him more than a friend, it was very clear to see in the way that she looked at him.

He pushed himself away from the wall. Squaring his shoulders into his perfect posture, he turned to face her fully. He had to say something that would convince her to stay with him, but his sentence was cut short by two people wearing green jumpsuits, running at a preposterously high speed. They came to an abrupt halt in front of them, surrounded by a cloud of dust. Might Guy turned toward his favorite student with fire in his eyes and congratulated, "Good work Lee, you almost won that round, but not quite."

"I will train even harder so that I will be the victor next time." Lee stated enthusiastically as he saluted toward their bizarre former sensei. Neji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. They had always been like that ever since Team 10 had been formed and Neji had looked past it, thinking that they were just acting like idiots, but now it was downright embarrassing to have a sensei who cried rivers every time his pupil perfected a new technique. Neji imagined that that is how a father would have acted, but he wasn't entirely sure. Most of his memories about his father were challenging to remember, almost as if they had never happened, and Hiashi wasn't exactly the best father role model in the village. Throwing those thoughts in a dungeon, Neji scolded himself for thinking such things before a mission and concentrated on the scene in front of him.

Guy patted Lee on the shoulder for his enthusiasm and turned to the rest of the team. Scanning over Neji's attire he nodded in approval and glanced at Tenten with a raised curious eyebrow, only to be taken back by her usual ninja outfit. Tenten knew that she was supposed to act like a civilian on this mission and so for her to disregard her orders was unacceptable. We a blindingly bright smile, he inquired, "Tenten, our youthful flower of Team 10, you look wonderful in your shinobi clothes, but why are you not dressed for the mission?"

"I… uh…" she hesitated and looked at Neji as if to find the answer in his eyes, but the showed no emotion. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but something in his stance told her that he didn't want her to leave. Her minded span with reasons as to why that might be, but she ruled it off as impossible. There was no reason for Neji to want her to stay. Images of when he had almost kissed entered her mind and she could practically feel his warm breath on her lips; she so desperately wanted him to continue with where he left off and she instantly felt her body heat up at all the possible things he could do to her. The memories had decided for her. Placing a convincing smile on her face, she answered, "I noticed that my wardrobe was lacking in any feminine clothes. Sensei, we will have to stop in a nearby village."

"Of course. We will be travelling through the forest until we reach a small village. After our lovely Tenten has found some clothes we will be travelling on foot like normal people." Guy planned out their strategy in a loud, booming voice. Tenten laughed nervously and rolled her eyes. They hadn't changed and she had a feeling that they never would. It was comforting to know in this world filled with pain and death that certain things would never change. Lee and Guy would always be obnoxious, Neji would always come back after a mission, and her feelings would never disappear. She was not a superficial girl and so material possessions held next to no value to her, but she deeply treasured the village and more importantly her team.

Guy turned around and smiled as the team nodded in agreement. With a grunt of acceptation, he motioned for them to follow him, before gracefully jumping into the trees. He might be the weirdest man she had ever met, but she could not deny that he moved like he was dancing on air, something she hoped she would obtain one day. Feeling _his_ watchful gaze on her, she nodded once and they both leapt into the trees, following after their crazy sensei.

She adored the feeling of wind rushing through her hair and onto her face. The adrenaline the pumped through her veins when she was jumping from tree to tree fifty meters in the air made her feel alive, like she could laugh at the pleasure it brought her. She felt as if nothing would beat the thrill of a battle; the feeling of getting cornered with no way out and the enemy expecting her to start crying like a little girl and the shocked look on their faces when she unleashed a powerful attack was priceless. It all reminded her of why she chose to be a shinobi as her line of profession. Knowing that everything could be taken away from you in just a flick of a wrist, made everything all the more special, which was part of her theory of why her love for Neji would never die.

Looking over at the young Hyuga she smiled at his elegant movements. She could see his muscles contracting every time he moved and it simply made her want to swoon, but his good looks were not the reason why she was in love with him. She knew that many of his fangirls that proclaimed their undying love for him, were simply attracted to him physically, but refused to do anything about their attraction because of his personality. She was not ignorant to the flaws in his personality. Neji had a short temper, he was stubborn, and he was unforgiving. He never opened up to anyone and he very much preferred to be on his own, but it was what made him who he is. She could work on his flaws with him as she would work on her flaws with him, but she didn't want him to change; there's no such thing as a perfect man.

Feeling the eyes of Tenten watching him, he turned his head to face her and smiled inwardly as she tried to hide her blush by facing in front of her again. He knew that she had been staring at him for quite some while and it made his male pride swell to know that he physically pleased his mate. He returned his focus to his feet, not wanting to fall and make a fool out of himself.

* * *

The village that they had taken a break at was not the most impressive village that they had come across, but the clothes were pretty decent. She had gotten many different color of clothing after Lee had told her that she needed variety and could not only buy her usual white and red. She had agreed, feeling slightly sad. Neji had not helped her choosing clothes as she thought he would. Didn't all gay people like shopping? Now that she thought about it, she realized that she didn't know the first thing about gay people, so she shouldn't judge.

Sighing heavily, she dropped her bag on the soft grass of the chosen campsite. She was in no mood to pitch a tent, but she was not about to let a bunch of guys out do her. They were equals and anything they could do, she could do to. Groaning as her back ached at the movement of bending over, she pulled out the small square box. She loosened the bow and threw it onto the ground, a one man tent instantly popping out from the small packaging.

It was already night time, as Guy had forced them to travel most of the way at full speed and her aching limbs were screaming at her to just fall asleep, but that thought was pushed aside as her stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed mortified that her own body would betray her in such a way.

Guy laughed at her bashfulness and said, "The food is ready, so time to dig in." The three younger shinobi nodded in agreement and gathered around the small campfire to share a meal. They ate in an unbearable silence, bringing Tenten to the brink of her sanity. Standing up, she said, "I'm tired. Good night guys."

"Tenten, try and get some rest. Tomorrow we will start walking the rest of the way and we have no time to waste." Guy said in an unnaturally serious tone. She simply nodded in reply and picked up her bag. Smiling at her team once last time, she slowly zipped her tent and fell onto her sleeping bag.

* * *

Tenten sat up straight, throwing the blankets off her body, with exasperated sigh. She had been tossing and turning for two hours, but no position she landed in was comfortable enough to fall asleep as her mind remained abuzz with thoughts of their trip to this clearing. Even though nothing eventful had happened on their trip, she had felt something different in the atmosphere, almost as if it had felt lighter, but she had been confused as to why Neji did not want to lodge at the hot springs they had passed. He had never objected to it before, not that he bathed with us. He had always said that he would prefer to be free of our annoyances when he laid down to rest.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she decided that a nice cold bath would help cool her down and then maybe she would be able to sleep.

Standing up from her resting place, she tied her hair back into their usual buns and wrapped a towel around her body. She had been trying to sleep in her under-wrappings due to the humidity, not seeing a problem with it as she slept alone in a one man tent; she just hoped that the men and Neji were fast asleep the their tents. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stuck her head out the entrance, checking to see if the coast was clear, only to be met with the cool night breeze. Sighing in relief, she stepped outside and walked toward the forest, being careful not to step on ay sharps stones or twigs.

The cool, soft grass under her feet made her all the more eager to get to the lake. She looked up at the full moon's light and smiled at the thought of it playing the role of her guardian angel. It showed her the way to go through the cracks of foliage above her head. She had always loved forests ever since she was a little girl, finding it a very peaceful place to just sit down and think, but she did not welcome the ling silence it often brought with it. Tenten much preferred being in the company of people, so that she did not have to be alone.

The thought of being alone scared her more than anything. She did not wish to go through the same trauma Sasuke had to go through. She knew that on the outside he acted like a cold, heartless jerk because he was filled sorrow on the inside. If her parents had been killed then… just the thought of her parents not being there for her made her heart clench and brought tears to her eyes.

Wiping the intrusion on her face away, she closed her eyes and raised her arms, stepping onto the smooth, moonlight washed pebbles that led to the lake and took in a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. Feeling like she was in heaven, she opened her eyes and slowly gazed at her surroundings. Everything was bathed in the soft touches of the moon light, making it seem like it was glowing; a true picture from a fairy-tale. She had often dreamed about coming across a place as beautiful and wonderful as this. She smiled longingly as her eyes finally reach the clear water of the lake. It was the most inviting image she had ever seen, making her skin tingle with excitement at the thought of finally entering the water.

Taking slow steps toward the pool of water, she checked her surroundings one last time for any unwelcomed guests and nodded slightly once she saw that she was truly alone. Lowering the towel from her upper body, she shivered as the cold air came into contact with her tightly covered breasts. She took one last look at the water not sure if she would want to enter it or not when something black caught her eyes. She squinted slightly, trying to get a full picture of what it was, but it only registered as a black rock, probably covered in moss. Exhaling loudly she dropped the towel and took a step forward allowing the water to lap at her ankles.

Her body filled up with a content feeling as she took another step forward, the water reaching the middle of her well-formed calves. Closing her eyes, she walked in until the water surrounded her thin neck. It was the most relaxing feeling she had had this entire trip and it was something she never wanted to come to an end. Taking a deep breath, she sank her head under the water and swam forward until her hands came into contact with the rock she had seen earlier on. She stopped in movements as something came to mind; rocks weren't warm or soft. Bringing her head back above the water, she quickly wiped the liquid from her eyes to see Neji staring at her with a smoldering gaze. With wide eyes she jumped back, covering her breasts with her arms and stood up allowing the water to sink to her middle. Swallowing hard and dropping her arms to her side in disbelief, she squeaked, "Neji?"

"Tenten." He said with a low, hoarse voice, sending shivers down her spin as he gazed at her scarcely dressed body. Watching the water drip from her neck and run down to the darkened material covering her full breasts with nipples hardened from the cold water and air, Neji felt himself harden. Tenten stared strained muscles in his perfect chest and felt the desire run her hands over his flawless skin, surprised at the unfamiliar tightening in her lower stomach, although the feeling was not unpleasant.

Forgetting about her shyness, she took a step forward and placed both her hands on his chest, staring as it shivered under her touch. Neji groaned lowly as he felt himself constricted against his pants and raised his hands, positioning them on her hips, drawing her nearer to him. He couldn't bear it anymore. He was going to take what he wanted and now there was no one to stop him. Traces her curves, he brought his hand to the small of her back and the other cupped her cheek. Her hands made their way to the back of his neck never leaving contact with his skin as she stretched up on her toes. She didn't know what she was doing; she was simply acting on instinct. Neji lowered his lips to her until she could practically feel his warm breath on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she desperately wanted him to close the distance and kiss her. Taking the last step forward, she gasped as she came into contact with something hard and her eyes flew wide open, pulling Neji right out of his dazed state.

Finally realizing his actions, he stepped away and cleared his throat. In a slightly husky voice, he said, "I should leave."

Pushing past her, he swam to the edge of the water and picked up his towel, drying his chest off as he started walking back to camp. Tenten spun around in panic. She had to stop him; she didn't want him to leave. Pushing past the water until where she could run, she called, "Neji wait!"

Almost as if by instinct he stopped to the sound of the breathless call of his name, only managing to further arouse him. If he did not get away now he was going to have his way with her on the ground. Turning his head slightly to show that he had heard her, he stayed facing in the opposite direction hoping to keep his aroused state a secret. Tenten gazed at his long untied hair, sticking to his back. Neji never wore his hair loose, it was one of his rules and even though it was strange to her, she found that she quite liked it.

Quickening her pace, causing the water to splash around her, she did not want to keep him waiting for too long. She raised her hand, wanting to stroke his hair with it, but paused hesitantly when she realized what she was about to do. Dropping her hand, she folded her arms across her chest and asked, "Why did you leave? I wanted you to stay."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and carried on with his journey back to the camp. Tenten stared at him in bewilderment. She couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong. Her sadness was quickly replaced with joy as her heart soared cross the sky. She span around, giggling like a little girl. Neji was not girl, which meant that she could make him straight if he was gay. Smiling brightly, she picked up her towel with new determination swelling within her and headed back to camp where she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Author's note: Someone people tell me that my spelling is wrong and I would just like to point out that I am using the English spelling, henceforth the lack of honorifics. I will try to keep to a weekly update, but I might run late sometimes, so please be patient with me. I am also planning on dragging this out for as long as I can, but that all depends on the reviews as I have chronic depression issues._**

**_Thoughts, ramblings, or reviews are welcomed and appreciated!_**

**_-scarlet700_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Yes, I know that I am horribly late and I have a good reason. Writer's block just kills and I wouldn't push through it and the worst part is that I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't find the words. Everything just came out like its ass, so I ask for your forgiveness._**

**_Thank you to all of those who are following my story and who have added to your favorite list, it makes me so happy to see how many of you enjoy this story._**

**_I would like to thank my silent readers and all those who reviewed, it really made my day reading them all and I would like to dedicate this chapter to _**_Cecilia glass __**who was the one to inspire this idea. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I had wanted to update on Christmas, but twas not meant to be.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Getting Started_**

_The darkness was almost overwhelming, but Tenten knew that she had to trudge on. The sound of her footsteps was loud, slurping sounds, echoing in her ears. Whipping her head from side to side, she tried to spot something, anything that would give her a clue as to where she was, but it was no use; she couldn't even see her own hands in front of her face and her limbs were aching with a dull pain. She had never felt so lost or cold in her entire life and she only wished that Neji could be here with her._

_Tripping, Tenten held her hands over her ears, trembling in fear as a gut wrenching screech filled her ears. Screwing her eyes shut, her breathing became labored, hearing footsteps making their way over to her paralyzed body. Trying to scream, she realized she had lost her voice; no one was going to be able to hear her and she was going to die alone._

_"Alone, like the way you left me?" A familiar voice questioned harshly, ripping tears from her eyes. Tenten opened her eyes, immediately closing them from the burning sensation of the too bright light. Slowly opening her eyes this time, she blinked repeatedly, allowing them to adjust to the light, being met by the reassuring, emotionless face of Neji Hyuga, but he looked all wrong._

_This was not the angelic, mature face of the Neji she had come to know but the arrogant, almost childish face – in comparison – that he had grown out of at the age of fifteen. There was not one hint of emotions aside from hatred in his eyes; the exact way he had always glared at his uncle._

_Trying to open her mouth, Tenten was met with silence, her voice refusing to protrude from her lips. Laughing humorlessly, Neji spat, "Don't bother; it's useless just like the rest of you! Come, follow me."_

_Nodding one firm nod, she obediently stood up from the cold, wet forest floor; dusting herself off, wordlessly following this younger, crude version of the man she loved. Staring down at herself, shock dawned upon her, noticing that she too was her younger self, her mind running wild for any explanation of what was going on, but it came to none. There was no logic in what was happening and she had never felt more confused in her entire life._

_There was not one ray of sunshine shining through the thick canopy above their heads, but the darkness had subsided. Calming down, she spotted one bright ray shining down on something, she couldn't make out, far in the distance. Everything was cold and the terrifying voices in the background, whispering crude things, only served to resurface her fear._

_Tenten stopped next to Neji, standing under the light, looking down at a gravestone. She hyperventilated, seeing the name 'Neji Hyuga' engraved on the stone and the date of death being that of the Third Hokage's. Finally finding her voice, she muttered, "This isn't possible."_

_"You did this to me!" Neji shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the weapon mistress. "My death was because of you! You left me, left me for dead!"_

_"Neji, I would never-"_

_"Lies! All lies! I thought you loved me, but I will never love you, I hate you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, activating his Byakugan. Lunging toward her heart, he hit her chakra point, bringing upon her an instant death._

Gasping, Tenten jumped to her feet, disregarding any rational thoughts as she ripped open the tent entrance, breaking the zipper in the process, but she didn't care; the only thing on her mind being the image of the Hyuga prodigy. Instantly spotting him talking to Lee while packing up their tent, she rushed toward him, tears streaming down her slightly rosy cheeks. She believed that she had never been so happy to see this young man as she was now.

Hearing the approach of her swift footsteps, Neji turned around in time to catch the young kunoichi as she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him as if her life depended on it. Returning the hug awkwardly, he heard her soft sobs, "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Tenten, what are you talking about? You saw me last night." Neji inquired, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. She had never been one to burst out in tears; he knew something must have really startled her. Pulling away at arms' length, she wiped away her tears and laughed daintily, "Never mind. It was just a dream. I'll go pack my things."

"Very well." He agreed, retracting his arms to continue with what he had been doing. Smiling brightly, she gave a brief hug to Lee – which he returned enthusiastically – and said, "I'm glad you're alive too, Lee."

"Same to you, lovely Tenten." He returned knowingly, as she left, heading back to her tent. Looking in the small mirror she had brought along with her, she groaned at her just woken up appearance. Her hair, although still in its twin buns, was messy and partly matted on her forehead, her face was paler than usual, and her clothes were crinkled and rumpled by her constant tossing and turning at night.

Sticking a hair pin through the entrance flaps to keep them closed, she quickly re-did her hair and straightened her clothes as best she could. Moving at super speed, only attained through ninja training, she packed what little she had with her and took down her tent, ready to head to the hot springs resort where they would be lodging at.

* * *

Arriving at the hot springs, Tenten's breath was taken away. After hours of travelling up a mountain being surrounded by nothing but green, the sight of the beautiful decorations of the buildings surrounding the actual springs was a sight for sore eyes. The buildings were painted beige with various flowers adding color to the walls, the path was gravel, and a man wearing no shirt and black swimming trunks was waiting to greet them at the door with leas in one hand and brochures in the other.

The walk to the door was almost agonizingly slow, the only thing she wanted to do was relax in one of the hot springs, but she made it there with her sanity intact, smiling at the man as he greeted, "Hello and welcome to the Eternal Youth Hot Springs. Please, follow me."

Walking in with the leas around their necks, they were surprised at the amazing décor for what they took as the front desk. It was very tasteful, yet not overbearing.

Guy-sensei took the lead, briefly speaking to the red-haired woman behind the counter, returning with two sets of keys and a young woman by his side. Handing one set to Neji, he said, "There is a clothing shop here in the hotel, Shiori, here, will take you to your room and then guide you to the store."

"Thank you, Guy-sensei." Tenten squealed happily, latching onto Neji's arm, playing the part of a newlywed wife. The Hyuga blushed slightly at the open act of affection, choosing rather to leave his comments within the restrictions of his mind. Looking down at his 'wife' he forced a happy smile to appear on his expression, before nodding at Shiori to lead them to their suite. Giggling at the young couple, she started their journey, exiting to a long hallway, where they climbed four flights of stairs to reach the third floor where they would be staying.

Watching Shiori carefully, Tenten noticed that the young maiden carried herself with an air of dignity that most servants lacked. She was also very pretty. Her hair being the same colors as Sasuke's, reaching her mid back, her eyes were a very unusual neon green, her olive skin radiating beautifully. Her hour-glass figure was toned like that of a supermodel and her perfect posture matching that of royalty.

Noticing Tenten's gaze, the young servant smiled warmly and noted, "I see you have noticed the difference in me."

"It is none of my business." Tenten confirmed the reality of the situation.

"Thank you for not prying. This is your suite. If you need anything, you may simply ring the bell and I will be right up." She explained cheerfully, unlocking and opening the door to the suite. Already catching a glimpse of the room, Neji moved his hands to cover Tenten's eyes receiving a, "What are you doing?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Neji said lovingly, guiding her inside the room, leaving the bags in the middle of the hallway, which Shiori brought in the room, leaving them on the bed and returning to the doorway to wait for the young couple to have their moment together.

Smirking slightly, Neji dropped his hands onto her shoulders, allowing her to gaze at everything. Placing her hands over his, she had to keep herself from jumping up and down out of pure joy. She couldn't believe that she was going to share this room with her 'husband'. Turning around to face the Byakugan wielder, taking hold of his hands she reached up kissing him softly, leaving him wanting more, but he restrained himself to enjoy this sweet kiss. Pulling away and looking over the room once again, she said, "This is amazing."

Neji couldn't help but agree with her, his head being clouded by the sweet kiss. The main colors of the room were red and black. In the back of the room elevated by two steps was a heart shaped bed with red bedding and various different shades of black pillows. The carpet was black and so was the loveseat by the wooden coffee table with a ceiling length window overlooking the hot springs and mountain. To the left of the room was a second door leading into a crimson tiled bathroom with a black marble bathtub and a shower with a glass door and walls. There were multiple shaped candles surrounding the bathtub and red rose petals in two baskets on either side of the large circular tub. They would definitely not mind spending two weeks here.

Kissing her gently on the top of her head, Neji said, "We better get to the shop before it closes."

"My thoughts exactly." Tenten smiled up at the man that she loved, who returned the breath taking smile. Turning to face the young maiden, Tenten motioned for her to lead the way, receiving a nod in response.

After climbing down the same stairs to get to the first floor and passing many expensive looking vases and paintings, they finally came to a stop in front of the clothing shop. Neji was the first to enter and Tenten soon followed after telling Shiori, "Thank you for your assistance; we can find our way back."

"Very well ma'am." She replied with a quick bow of respect and left, returning to the hotel. Sighing quietly, she looked at the many different shades and styles of clothing. Tenten absolutely loathed shopping and anything remotely close to the sort, whether it was clothing shopping, grocery shopping, or present shopping; it was all horrible. Confidently strolling to the man behind the till, she explained that she was on her honeymoon and wanted to impress her husband. The young man took one look at Neji and then at Tenten's figure and swiftly made his way around the shop, collecting different articles of clothing and then handing them to the weapon mistress before sending her into the changing rooms which Neji waited just outside of.

Amazed that all the clothing was in her size, she tried on skirts, shorts, shirts, but was very uncertain about everything, since she didn't know what Neji would like. Throwing all the clothes on the floor, she slumped down on the sofa in the corner of the cubical, peaking out through the curtain. Neji must have gotten bored as he was now walking around the shop, searching through the clothes like a professional.

Groaning she picked up two sleeveless shirts with high collars; one in yellow and the other in black with a red dragon making its way from her right hip to her left breast. She sighed in defeat; they all looked the same to her, but she got an idea. She could use this to draw Neji out and make him admit that he was gay. Taking the two shirts with her, she stood in front of him holding them against her torso and asked, "Which one do you think I should take?"

"The red and black one. I suggest you stay away from colors like yellow, orange, or white; they clash with your skin tone." He answered seriously, not being able to tear his gaze away from her soft lips. Smiling she noted, "You're really good at this, you know?"

"I guess so." He replied, simply shrugging it off as if it were nothing, making Tenten's blood boil. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she started searching the hangers behind her and nonchalantly pointed out, "Most straight guys aren't really good with clothes."

"Also true." He replied, keeping the uncertainty that he was feeling from his voice. Glancing at her and back at the clothes rack, he sighed, trying to think of what was going on. Ever since he had known Tenten, she had not enjoyed shopping and avoided any conversation that related to the topic, but here she was making small talk out of the subject. Hearing a sigh, he turned around to face her, noticing her fiddling with a collar – something she never did – and waited for her to say what was obviously bothering her. Avoiding eye contact, she said, "You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, Tenten what is this about?" He asked, getting straight to the point, not allowing her to beat around the bush any longer.

"What do you mean?" She avoided the question with another question.

"Why are you asking me all these things? Does this have something to do with the dream you had about me?" He asked, trying to get the root of the problem and frowned, seeing as how he had struck it, noticing her happy expression fall. He hated it when it was his fault that she wore such a depressing facial expression. Ignoring the half of his mind that reminded him to keep his distance from the young girl, he stepped forward, bringing her into a tight embrace. Kissing the top of her head, he softly inquired, "What happened in your dream, Tenten?"

"Oh Neji, it was horrible." She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks once again. "It was so dark and cold; I had nowhere to go and I thought that I was going to die, but then… then I saw that it was not I who was dead… I saw your grave stone and…"

"And?" He prompted, tightening his hold on her as if to reassure her that he was alive and healthy.

"Your ghost appeared and told me that it was my fault that you were dead and that you hated me." She ended, tightening her hold around his torso, forcing herself to understand that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere, but that dream had shaken something inside of her. Inhaling her wonderful scent, he promised, "I would never be able to hate you. You mean too much to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, more than you know." She replied quietly sniffling, her tears stopping at the sound of him saying such sweet words to her, in such a caring manner; she nearly expected a flash of bright light to appear and then wake up from a wonderful dream, but smiled when it never happened. Clearing his throat, he pulled away and suggested, "Why don't I help you pick out some clothes so that we don't keep Lee and Guy-sensei waiting?"

"Sure, I still hate shopping." She muttered begrudgingly, reluctantly pulling away from his warm embrace. Neji smirked hearing this; that was the Tenten he knew and loved. He knew that there was more to the dream than she was letting on, but he would leave the matter for now and just enjoy spending this time with her. Speedily making their way around the shop together, they finished the shopping in less than thirty minutes. Neji asked for the man behind the till to call someone to help them take the bags, giving Tenten the perfect opportunity to secretly purchase something that she would soon be needing. A young man around the age of eighteen appeared from behind the shop, winking at Tenten as he passed her and took all the packages, earning a growl from Neji.

Intertwining the fingers together, Tenten smiled up at the jealous Hyuga and peck him on the cheek, silently telling him that her eyes would never stray from him and that she would forever be his. Smiling down at his treasure, he suppressed the urge to kiss her, knowing that it would be best to wait until they were alone, given the fact that he might lose control of himself.

Heading out the shop, they made their way to Lee and Guy's room, the silence being filled by the young man asking Tenten a variety of questions, much to Neji's annoyance. She had made it a responsibility of reminding Neji that she was simply being kind to the man with every squeeze of the hand and kiss on the cheek, helping somewhat to reign in his temper. He had always had an iron grip on his emotions, but Tenten was a very touchy subject; he was a very selfish man when it came to his loved ones and he was not willing to share her with anybody. She would only be touched by his hands, kissed by his lips, and her physical pleasure would only be brought to her by him. 'She is mine.' He thought stubbornly, growling inwardly, shaking his head at his possessiveness, not sure if the weapon mistress would appreciate his thoughts.

Tenten thanked the man as they arrived at Lee and Guy's room, reassuring him that they would be able to take it from here and that their room was only down the hall, which he had unenthusiastically accepted much to Tenten's amusement.

Closing the door behind them, the team gathered around the coffee table in conference. Silence had overcome them as the mission lead everyone's mind on their own paths, Guy being the first to break the silence, said, "Neji, Tenten, it is now time for the mission to begin. From this moment on, you two will be acting as husband and wife on their honeymoon, but do not let this get your guard down. The people we are waiting for will be here within a week."

"Yes Guy-sensei." The young couple said in union, nodding in agreement, instantly scooting closer to one another. Lee smiled at the young couple, knowing that they were not simply pretending, but that they truly wanted to be with each other in such away, only being too stubborn to admit it. Grunting in approval, Guy continued, "Lee and I will be on surveillance duty for the time being. Now, return to your room."

"Goodnight Lee, goodnight Guy-sensei." Tenten said in farewell, following behind the silent Neji, who was trapped in his thoughts, carrying the seven shopping bags they had returned with. This would be the first night of two weeks that he would be sharing a room with Tenten and that they would be kissing and touching in intimate ways that made his inner cave man appear. Soon he would make her his and they would never be separated after that; he wouldn't let another man touch her the way only he was allowed to.

With the door closed behind them, standing in a room designed for intimate reasons, they could feel the sexual tension in the air. Tenten brushed the thought aside, seeing it simply as her imagination running wild. If Neji was gay then he wouldn't be interested in her in that way, right? Reaching for one of the bags that he had placed on the bed, she quickly slipped on the black thin-strapped nightgown, reaching her mid thighs and having a low neck line, showing off some cleavage, while Neji busied himself in the bathroom.

Looking around the room, she sighed, deciding it would be best to pack her clothes in the cupboard. She wasn't usually a very tidy person, but she would prefer to sleep in a bed that was not covered in shopping bags. Neatly folding and packing the clothes in their respectable places, she ran her various plans through her mind, being sure that at the end of this mission Neji would be as straight as can come. She refused to believe that there was no hope for him. Absent-mindedly humming, she picked up a swimsuit, about to place it on one of the shelves when she felt _his_ lips on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Letting her eyes drift shut, she leaned her head back against his chest, giving him more room, relishing in the way his mouth moved against her skin. Moaning softly at the feeling of his tongue brushing against her pulse, she managed to question, "…What a-are you doing?"

"What every husband does to his wife." He mumbled huskily against her skin, not willing to leave it. Sucking hard on her pulse, his arousal flared, hearing her moan loudly and it was all because of him. His male pride swelled within him as she tightened her grip around his thighs as to keep herself from falling, her knees getting weaker by the second. Somewhere in her dazed stated she registered that this was exactly what she wanted and nothing was going to take it away from her now.

Turning around in his arms, she wound her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers in a fierce kiss, amazed at how soft yet firm his lips were against hers. Pleased at the almost violent way she moved her lips against his, he groaned, feeling lightning surge through his entire body. He had never experience such a fierce passion before Tenten and he intended on having it last forever. Backing her up against the cupboard door, he took advantage of her gasp, slipping his tongue into her wet cavern. Probing against the insides of her cheeks and running his tongue along the back of her teeth, he growled lowly at the sweet vanilla taste that filled his senses; she tasted heavenly, better than he had ever imagined. Memorizing her delectable mouth, he tangled his fingers in her hair, the other hand resting on her hip. The spark that he felt with this young lady was something that had never happened with his other partners. He had longed to find someone who could ignite that spark that the other guys had often bragged about and he was glad he had found it with Tenten.

Wounding down the sweltering kiss at her hesitance, he gently rubbed his tongue against hers, letting her get used to the feeling, trying not to get annoyed every time she timidly pulled away. At the feeling of her gaining confidence in her response, he groaned in approval and began stroking her pink muscle more firmly with his own. Pulling away from the kiss, he smirked at her small pout ad stared into her brown orbs, mesmerized at all the small flecks that made up her beautiful eye color. Raising both hands, he loosened her buns, watching in awe at the way her chocolate tresses fell past her shoulders, down to her waist.

Smiling warmly at him, Tenten collected the hem of his shirt in her hands and pulled it up over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor, not caring where it landed. Running her hands over his bare chiseled chest and abs, she was astonished at the way his muscles quivered under her touch. A low grunt escaped his lips as her fingers touched the sensitive skin over the place where he really wanted her to touch him, sending heat to further fuel his arousal.

Slightly losing control, he pushed his body larger body against her smaller lithe one, hissing in pleasure as his erection pushed against her lower abdomen. Smirking at her glazed eyes, he buried himself in her neck, placing small kisses there, trailing lower and lower. Tenten moaned, pushing his head closer to her chest, wanting more. She didn't know what more was, but all she knew was that she wanted it from Neji, the man that she loved.

Ignoring the thunder rumbling in the background, Tenten pushed Neji away from her. Frowning in confusion, he opened his mouth to inquire what the problem was, but stopped when she put her finger over his lips. Pulling her nightgown, over her head, she dropped it onto the floor, feeling her feminine pride swell within her at the way his eyes widened in surprise. Tenten was standing before him in nothing more than her red lacey lingerie, tempting him to throw her on the bed and have his way with her. Suppressing his hunger for her body, he cleared his throat and said, "We should get to sleep."

"Did I do something wrong?" Tenten asked, hurt and confused at his rejection.

"Not even close." He reassured her, healing the small wound in her heart. "I am simply tired and wish to sleep."

"Alright." She reluctantly agreed, opening the duvet and crawling in the bed, jumping slightly once the lightning struck. Climbing in next to her, he pulled her stiff body against his own, wrapping his perfectly toned arms around her waist. Leaning back against his magnificent bare chest, Tenten smiled as he molded himself against her. Sighing again, she noticeably relaxed, letting all the tension slide away like thoughts of yesterday. Inhaling her freshly washed hair, he whispered, "Are you afraid of thunder storms?"

"No, what kind of ninja is afraid of a little lightning?" She questioned, lazily opening her eyes. His only reply was a shrug of the shoulders to which she continued, "This weather just makes me want to cuddle."

"We can cuddle all you want and then when you fall asleep, you'll sleep in my arms the entire night." He replied sweetly, placing a chaste kiss on her neck before they fell into a peaceful sleep, each dreaming of the other.

* * *

**_Author's note: I can't believe that I actually finished this chapter; I thought I was never going to get it done! I am so sorry that I took so long to update and I again apologize keeping you waiting for so long._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: Hello my readers. Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I have thanked those personally who have an account and who allow PM messages. If you do have an account and reviewed and I never thanked you, I do apologize, I did not leave anyone out intentionally. Now onto those who don't have accounts._**

**_NejiTen Lover: Lol, loved your 'maybe he is gay' quirk, it was really funny and thank you for your review._**

**_Guest: Lol yes, I know, but life is bittersweet, so Tenten has to learn the hard way. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Guest: I'm not sure if this is the same guest as before. Thank you for your suggestion and don't worry! We all have an inner perve, don't we?_**

**_Sarui: I don't know if your review was supposed to be missing words, but thank you for your kind words anyway._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Chapter 6: First Plan: I'm Such an Idiot_**

Sighing irritably, Tenten rolled over, blocking her ears with the palms of her small, thin hands. There had been strange rumblings in the bedroom since six o'clock in the morning and they had been getting louder as if it were right next to her. She didn't know what Neji was doing, but her patience was wearing thin. 'Is sleeping in late too much to ask for?' She thought with a heavy sigh. Groaning, she propped herself up on her elbows, slowly opening her sleep-heavy eyes. Immediately she was met with a sharp pain in her abdomen. Muffling a scream, she fell back on the bed, tightly clutching her stomach, panting quietly.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm down as she heard – no felt – the rumbling again, realizing that it was not Neji when in fact it was her own extremely hungry stomach and the pain was coming from her stomach acid eating away at the first layer of her skin on her insides. Wincing slightly from the pain, she slowly raised herself from the bed, still holding her abdomen. Ignoring the severe pain as best she could, Tenten followed the delicious scent that was infiltrating her sense of smell until she reached the left side of the room, where the ceiling length window was located. Moving her watch away from the beautiful view, it landed on Neji, sitting in the lotus position, eating herring soba while gazing out the window with a pensive look on his features.

Taking notice of his bare chest, she gasped inwardly, realizing that she was standing in front of him in nothing but almost see-through lingerie. Images of the previous night flooded her mind, bringing the tingling sensation back to her skin as she resisted the urge to moan out loud. The way he had kissed her, held her, and touched her was the absolute most wonderful experience she had ever endured. She had never thought that the ever so emotionless Neji Hyuga could be filled with so much passion and desire, but was that all that was? Had he only been caught up in the moment of passion? It would explain the abrupt way he had just stopped and told her that he wanted to go sleep. She shook her head, not letting this discourage her, because now she knew that there was a man somewhere inside of him that enjoyed being with a woman.

Sitting down, she mimicked his position and noted, "You remembered my favorite food."

"Sesame dumplings; it's something you would eat on every mission." He answered quietly, still in deep thought as he handed her a pair of chopsticks, not showing the shock he felt toward her current attire. Looking at her form, clothed in hardly anything, made his desire flare, but he reminded himself that he had to keep a distance. He had stopped last night for a reason and it was that reason why he couldn't think of how her skin was so smooth or how see-through the lingerie was. Gulping down the lump in his throat with another bite of his own meal, his attention returned to the Mountain View.

He knew that Tenten loved him as he did her, but he did not want her to suffer the pain and torment that he had somehow lived through. He would never admit it out loud, but he was ashamed to be completely nude in front of her. It had nothing to do with his upper or lower body, rather is forehead. He was well aware of the fact that Tenten, like most of the lower ranked ninja and feudal lords, had seen his curse mark, but it had been from a distance. It was this mark that would decide who and when he was going to marry. He now knew that Hiashi loved him, but he wasn't certain whether he would allow him to choose his own bride or not. If Tenten decided that she would want to marry a being like him, then she would not be free any longer. Of course, she would not get the curse mark, but she would not be able to live as freely as she would like to; a burden he did not want to place on her, even if it meant that he would never live with the love of his life.

He knew that this magnificent lady before him liked her freedom and thrived on being able to do whatever whenever she wanted. A more important question was: would she want her children to receive the curse mark? It was a painful method they used to bestow it on the branch family and it could leave her children cold and bitter like he had been for many years.

Sighing, he wished that he had not thought of such things this early in the morning, but seeing her lying in his arms like that had brought on all these questions. People were supposed to have fun on their honeymoon even if this one was all an act. Tenten's sweet, innocent voice brought him out of his thoughts as with a concerned expression, she asked, "Neji, is everything okay?"

"Yes Tenten. Guy and Lee left us a scroll early this morning." He answered, returning his gaze to her, making an effort to control the lust he felt toward her body. Wiping the concern from her face, she smiled tenderly and questioned, "Well, what does it say?"

"Lee and Guy have been called away on a separate mission, but they have planned a schedule for us." He replied in a matter of fact tone. Usually he would give his one word answer, but he made an effort to have a normal conversation with Tenten. Placing her empty plate further away from her, she inquired, "So what are we doing first?"

"We have an hour session in a private hot spring." He said, groaning inwardly at his rising arousal. Seeing Tenten in front of him in barely anything was hard enough, but the temptation of her before him naked was something he wasn't sure he would be able to handle, his lower regions were already starting to react to her presence.

Tenten smiled knowingly, this would be a perfect opportunity to put her first plan into action. It had come to her in a dream. If Neji had such a hard time keeping his hands off of her when she was in her underwear, then he wouldn't be able to resist her in nothing at all. All she had to do was push him to his limit and he would finally crack, and Lee and Guy-sensei weren't here to interrupt them. She wanted him to be her first everything. He was already her first love and kiss, but she wanted him to be her first and only husband and her first lover. She wanted him to live with her and be the father of their children. The smile fell from her face. This was what she wanted, there was no doubt about that, but she felt like she was hitting a little bit low under the belt. It was cruel to make someone go against their true nature. If Neji was really gay and she went along with this plan, then she would be causing him inner turmoil.

Noticing the lack of warmth in her eyes, he opened his mouth to inquire of the trouble, but was cut off by the question, "What time do we have to be at the private spring?"

"Right now actually." He answered, standing up from his place. "That is if you are ready."

"Yeah sure. I'll just go grab my towel." She replied, turning around toward the bathroom, only to be stopped by his slightly amused voice, "There is no need. They have prepared for our arrival. There will be towels in the changing area."

"Oops! Yeah, you're right. I forgot about that." She laughed nervously. Shaking his head, he held the door open for her, deciding not to press the subject on further, knowing that she would come to him of her own free will. Following closely behind her, he could practically feel her indecision; as to what, he was not certain, but his worrisome only grew at the fact that he didn't know what was bothering her.

All the way to the changing area, the weapon mistress only had one thought on her mind: Should I or shouldn't I? Her heart was telling her that the right thing to do was to continue with her plan, but her mind was fighting against it, telling her that she would not only end up hurting herself with his eventual rejection, but Neji himself. The Hyuga prodigy had the right, like everyone else, to live his life the way he wanted to and who was she to say that he shouldn't be gay?

So caught up in her thoughts, she hardly heard Neji tell her that he was getting into the water or felt the chaste kiss he had planted on her forehead before leaving. Sighing miserably, she flopped down onto the wooden bench. There was no question at all; at least not to her. She would stop with her schemes and childish behaviour, letting Neji be, which was the right thing to do.

Quickly stripping her body of any clothes, she wrapped a small white towel, only reaching her mid-thigh, around her body. Raising her head, she confidently strode out the room, believing that she had made the right choice, but her resolve faltered once she stepped into the steamy air. She was looking straight at Neji's back, the muscles reminding her of what he looked like when he was facing her. She moaned lowly as the ache between her legs increased, needing attention from none other than Neji.

Dropping the towel onto the ground, she slowly lowered her body into the steaming water, allowing her skin to adjust to the sudden heat. She inched closer to the man she loved, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling her herself against him. Feeling her wonderful mounds pressing tightly against his back almost broke his self-control, but instead he allowed a growl to escape his lips to which she tightened her hold and moaned slightly louder.

Turning around in her arms, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her passionately. Getting over the shock of his sudden action, she wound her arms around his neck, bringing the bodies closer, leaving no space between them. How she loved being this close to the stoic ninja; it was completely blissful. Shifting her position, she brushed against his erection, causing him to moan deeply. "You have no idea what you do to me." He muttered against her lips, in between kisses. Abruptly she pulled away, reality settling in from his words. What was she doing? Feeling her body ache for him, for his soft touches and gentle yet passionate kisses, she thought about continuing, but instead said, "I can't do this!"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, slightly out of breath, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Slapping his hand away, she said, "I won't force you to go against your nature."

"Tenten, I…"

"Just admit it Neji! You're gay!" She shouted, flailing her arms in the air. Raising his, he was taken aback from her statement, but through his head back letting out a genuine fit of laughter. Looking down at the glared she was sending him, he cleared his throat and said, "I have no idea where you got the idea that was gay, but I can assure you that I am nothing of the sorts."

"But what about your aunt, she said that you weren't interested in girls, was she lying?" she asked, not being able to understand the situation.

"No, she wasn't. I'm not interested in girls, but that is only because I am already in love with one." He answered, moving forward, crashing his lips into hers. Placing her hands on his chest, she shoved him away and said, "Are you making this up?"

"Tenten, does this feel gay to you?" He inquired, roughly thrusting his erection against her entrance, moaning loudly at the physical contact, causing Tenten to moan, throwing her head back and arching her back in pleasure. Not being able to help himself any longer, he continue grinding his hips against hers. Tenten met his eager thrusts with ones of her own, but there was still one question that was plaguing her mind. Reluctantly, she ripped herself away from him, panting hard, she asked, "But what about the woman that you love?"

"Tenten, you silly girl, that girl is you." Neji laughed, kissing her tenderly.

* * *

**_Author's note: Sorry for cutting it there, but the next chapter will be the one that most of the people with inner perves are waiting for. I did not proof-read this, so there might be many errors, but please forgive me for I am tired. _**

**_Please review. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: hello my lovely readers, I would like to thank all of you for your never ending support. You make my world when I see like seven hundred favs and follows(Over exaggeration but it does feel like that). I apologize for the long wait. Something went wrong in my life and I was thrown into a state of depression where I didn't have a drive for anything, so please do not hold this three month long wait against me. _**

**_I don't write heavy smut as I do not wish for my stories to be deleted, so this will have to do. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Ecstasy Beyond Belief_**

"…you love me?" Tenten mumbled, the full shock of Neji's words making an impact on her mind. Those three simple words that are so often over-used in the world that they lived in had just turned her life and logic upside down. It was not rational or someone as perfect and beautiful as Neji to love someone as average as the weapon mistress, but she couldn't be more wrong. Neji loved her more than anything and it was simply because she was who she was. She had been the only female who felt that she loved him and not throw herself at him, to treat him like an ordinary guy and not _the_ Neji Hyuga, and she was the only female who had the guts to yell at him and tell him he was wrong.

She had beauty both on the inside and the outside. Her tomboy style of life had him practically drooling over her and she would not seem to comprehend that such an amazing be as herself was attracting to the strong-willed, stubborn Hyuga, in ways which he pushed everyone away, but now it was time to stop pushing and start pulling. He was not going to let this brown-eyed beauty slip out of his fingers without a fight.

"I do not like repeating myself." Neji said, not being able to bring himself to repeat the over-used words, walking toward the woman, trying to keep his eyes on her face and off her bare chest that she was giving him a good view of. Stopping in front of her, he smiled as she exhaled loudly, closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, edging their bodies closer. Opening her eyes, she smiled shyly and whispered, "Say those words again… for me."

"I love you, Tenten." Neji repeated in defeat, smirking as she moaned lowly, pressing their bodies and lips together, smirking as Neji's breath hitched. He couldn't believe what was happening, the pleasure of feeling the curves and groves in her body pressed against him was slowly allowing lust to cloud his judgement, making him high on ecstasy. Placing his hands on either side of her hips, Neji rubbed circles on the sensitive flesh with the pad of his thumbs, wanting to feel more of the beautiful woman in front of him; his desire slowly being replaced with an urgent need, deepened the kiss to prove his point.

Finding her hand tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, Tenten trailed her other hand down his chest, massaging around the nipple, smirking into the kiss as she felt the vibrations of his deep groan. Pulling away for some much needed air, Neji instantly latched onto her neck, trailing small kisses there, coming to a stop above her pulse. Biting down on her delectable flesh, he traced his tongue over the sting, replacing the pain with pleasure as he sucked on the spot, marking her as his own.

Tightening her grip on his hair, Tenten lightly traced his battled aged abs with the tips of her fingers, feeling the muscle quiver under her touch. The pleasure was bliss, almost losing herself to Neji's addicting ministrations to her body, knowing that he had only begun, but unlike before she had a gut feeling that he wouldn't stop.

Squeaking with a slight jump as Neji unexpectedly grabbed her ass, massaging the soft muscle with his hands. Moaning loudly, she breathlessly pulled away, missing the sad and confused expression on the young Hyuga's face at her actions. Trying to calm down her breathing, she stated, "I don't want anyone to see us make love to each other."

"Then let's get back to our room." Neji said somewhere between a growl and moan at the image of plunging deep into the weapon mistress and her screaming his name to the heavens as he pushed her over the edge, picking her up bridal style disappearing, leaving no traces of being there besides their forgotten robes and re-appearing in their honeymoon suite within less than 10 seconds.

"…ah… Neji…" she moaned loudly, being slammed against the nearest wall, the Hyuga instantly continuing where he left off, trailing his tongue down to her collar bone, losing his mind at every sweet sexual sounds she allowed to leave her lips. He had been with women due to all his missions, but the feeling of being with the one he loved in the most intimate of was simply mind blowing, reminding him that they were not having mindless sex, but making love to one another, strengthening their bond.

Neji threw his head back, moaning as Tenten pushed her aching core down on his slightly bent thigh, trying to alleviate some of the pressure, wrapping her leg around his, rubbing his calf up and down with her own as she rocked her hips slightly. Panting heavily, Neji brought his lips to her ear, sucking lightly, before breathily growling, "You have… no… idea what… you do to… me."

"I… think I have… a… pretty good… idea." She panted, moaning as he blew into her ear, and shuddering underneath his larger body. Not being able to bear the border-line painful aching at her core, hips rocking almost frantically, she begged, "Neji… please…"

"What's wrong?" he teased, nipping at her earlobe, trying to see if she would say the words he had been dying to hear.

"I… need you… inside of me. Now!" she rasped, her chest heaving up and down.

"Music to my ears." He hummed in appreciation, lifting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, bring their most sacred parts together. Arching her back, she moaned, screwing her eyes closed as she rocked against his erection, simulating not only her own pleasure but his as well.

Tossing her lightly onto the bed, he positioned himself between her beautiful legs, gazing down at her wet entrance, causing his arousal to his new heights, slightly saddened to have the foreplay be cut off like this, but next time he would leave her begging putty in his hands.

Knowing that she was no longer a virgin, he quickly coated himself with her essence before easily slipping into the entrance. Her warmth surrounding him tightly was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in all his years of intimacy. Panting heavily with moans and grunts being exchanged between the two lovers, the small of sex was strong in the air.

Being this close to the person he loved was better than he had ever imagined. He truly knew now that he loved her, he was not just lusting after his body, but all good things had to come to an end as they both came at the same time, Neji pulling himself out of his lover before collapsing beside her.

Their breathing calmed down as both came down from their high, feeling completed and sated in ways that were only possible through intercourse. Shifting slowly until her head was on top of Neji's chest, Tenten let out a blissful sigh, not wanting to break the golden silence between them, but that all changed when four people appeared in the room. Gasping in surprise, Tenten gathered the sheets around her form, leaving Neji's lower part covered as well. With blushes tinting the aces of the two lovers, Neji demanded, "What are you all doing here?"

"It has finally happened. Our youthful flower has finally seduced our closed off teammate." Lee shouted, jumping up and down with tears streaming down his face.

"What is he talking about Guy-sensei?" Tenten asked, partially hiding behind Neji.

"You see, I sent you on this fake mission so that you two would finally admit that you fell for each other." Lady Tsunade explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you meaning to tell me that this mission was a complete ruse?" Neji questioned irritably at the Hokage's methods of bringing a couple together.

"No, not entirely. You have succeeded in you mission, which was simply to confess your feelings." Master Jiraiya interjected loudly, giving them a thumbs' up.

Neji and Tenten both glaring at the four unwelcomed guests, nodded mutual understanding and ordered, "Get out!"

"Let's go Lee." Guy shouted, running out the door being followed by the other three. Letting out a sigh of liberation, Tenten fell back onto the bed saying, "They are such a handful."

"Perhaps… are you up for round two? Neji teased, raising a cocky eyebrow at the weapon mistress.

"Bring it on!" She laughed, lunging at her long-haired lover."

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Author's note: Yes I know this was a stupid ending, but I ran out of ideas. I hope you guys enjoyed this suck-y chapter and I would like to thank you for reading this up to now. _**

**_Please review. _**


End file.
